


We Get What We Deserve

by HarleyJQuin



Series: Trope Bingo 2020 [7]
Category: Marvel, Norse Religion & Lore, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Hydra (Marvel), Kitsune Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Nemeton, Nogitsune, The Pack Adopt an Assassin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyJQuin/pseuds/HarleyJQuin
Summary: Stiles cleanses the Nemeton and he gets more than he expected. Add in a side of Yukimuras,  and a brainwashed Winter Solider and the pack expands.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski
Series: Trope Bingo 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774528
Comments: 63
Kudos: 674
Collections: Just Write! Trope Bingo





	We Get What We Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> Trope Bingo: Hurt/Comfort

“So are you rebuilding here or somewhere else in the preserve?” Stiles asked as he looked over the clearing where the ruins of the Hale House used to be.

Derek shrugged, “There are benefits to both options. Being closer to town would mean faster access to emergency services, but being remote gives us more room for fight training.”

Stiles suggested, “I can add wards to the property to make the house more resistant to fire. It would give the fire department more time to get out here. Being remote gives us more options to use magic in the rebuild to speed things along. We could make it a pack project over the summer break. Between me and Dad with our magic, and all you werewolves it shouldn’t take us long. We will just need a contractor to help with all the legal stuff.”

Derek asked, “The wards won’t be a problem?”

Stiles smiled, “Not at all Sourwolf. I have already warded our place to hell and back and I plan to redo the Nemeton wards in a few weeks to block all but pack from being able to find it.”

Derek asked, “Why?”

“From the notes in Loki’s journals he only warded it from being discovered,” Stiles explained, “Anyone who already knew the location could find it again unless their memories were blocked. He also mentioned that the tree was whole when he warded it so someone who knew where it was cut it down in the last 17 years. I know Deaton knows where it is and I don’t trust him as far as Lydia could throw him.”

Derek pulled out the blueprints he had drawn up for the new house and he asked, “Is there anything you need to ward a house this size?”

Stiles laid out the plans on the ground and he started to examine them thoroughly. He asked, “These seem like they use the existing basement and tunnel system. Do you have a different set for a house closer to town?”

Derek shook his head, “No, but it wouldn’t take me long to draw up the new plans. It would just be a matter of planning out a decent basement.”

Stiles gestured to the plans, “These will work, I can expand the basement easy enough with some rune clusters if I can lay them down before we start building. Are you going to find a supernatural contractor to help with the build?”

Derek nodded, “I have a friend who has agreed to come in from New York to help us with the build. He has a couple of wolves who can join him for a month.”

Stiles gathered up the plans and he said, “Give me a few days and I will plan some rune clusters with Dad to lay into the foundations before we start building. I will do the Nemeton at the same time.”

Derek handed over the cylinder he had for the plans to Stiles who rolled them up and carefully placed them inside.

A few days later they were back at the site with Derek and Peter who were curious about the rune clusters. Lydia wanted to join them but she had an audition for a math competition that was happening over the summer break that she couldn’t miss.

“I am just here to monitor his magic levels,” Noah explained, “Runes can wipe you out if you aren’t careful. We may need to do the Nemeton another day if the runes on the foundations take too much out of him.”

Stiles called out with a laugh, “Stop worrying so much Dad. I have improved a lot since I warded our place.”

Peter pulled Noah into a hug, “Stiles will be fine, sweetheart. He warded my apartment with intent and intruder wards a few weeks ago and it barely affected him. We just need to make sure we feed him when he’s done.”

Derek smirked, “I already stocked up on pasta.”

Noah looked at Derek and he asked quietly, “And will there be leftovers for Peter to bring to me at work? You know, since I have to leave soon for another double shift.”

Stiles snorted, “I am sure there will be, as long as it’s a healthy meal.”

Stiles walked into the basement with Derek on his heels and he started engraving rune clusters into the walls and the doorways to ward the house for fire protection, intruder protection, intent wards, and the wards Loki had used to hide his type of magic from Asgard. He also added runes to enlarge the space to be larger both in height and overall size. With the sound suppression wards on the individual basement rooms and the expanded space, it would make a good indoor training space. For the smaller pair of rooms he setup rune clusters that could be activated from the outside for containing even the most feral wolves or new wolves who are going through their first full moon.

“All done,” Stiles said confidently as he stood from where he had been carving into the floor.

Derek looked him up and down and he asked, “How do you feel?”

Stiles reached inside to assess his magic, “Fine, they barely used any magic. Are you still good to help me with the Nemeton? I want to use your blood to seal the wards to the pack.”

Derek nodded and he gestured for Stiles to go ahead of him up the stairs before he did something reckless like pin him against the wall and push the boundaries of what was allowed while Stiles was only seventeen.

Stiles smirked as he walked up the stairs as if he could read the expression on Derek’s face.

“Daddio, Zombiewolf? They are all done.” Stiles called out.

Noah walked up to Stiles and did a quick scan with his spark, “Barely any change. Are you going to head out and do the Nemeton now?”

Stiles nodded, “Do you need to head to work?”

Noah nodded, “Yeah, I have induction for a few new deputies that start today. One of them is ex-army and worked bomb disposal for my old CO. Stay out of trouble you three.”

They all waved as Noah headed off in the cruiser before they started walking to the Nemeton.

Peter asked, “So Derek said the tree hadn’t been cut down when Loki warded it?”

Stiles commented, “No, according to Loki’s notes it was a huge tree, considering its a branch of the Yggdrasil it makes sense. It would also explain why it seems to be working as a beacon, drawing nasties to town.”

Peter asked, “Do you know when it was cut down?”

Stiles shook his head, “Before the fire at least, Derek said when he was down there with you when you were both hiding from the hunters it was already cut down.”

Peter nodded, “I don’t remember seeing it as a tree, but then I had my memories of the Nemeton removed by my sister so who knows.”

They arrived at the giant stump and Derek and Peter took up sentry positions on opposite sides of the clearing spreading their hearing to monitor for any threats while Stiles was assessing the wards that already existed on the Nemeton. 

Stiles explained, “I am going to do this in three parts, the first will be to shore up the wards Loki placed on the tree to help hide the Nemeton and Beacon Hills from being monitored by Asgard. The second will be to place new wards to hide the Nemeton from anyone who is not pack. This will prevent anyone who aren't pack from being able to find the Nemeton, with a specialized kind of notice me not ward.”

Peter interrupted, “What if they already know its location and have the coordinates.”

Stiles smirked, “They still won’t be able to find it. It will hide from anyone who isn’t a member of the Hale Pack.” He held up a hand to stop further questions, “Third will be to try and repair the tree, to either start new growth or return the tree to its previous state. This might leave me somewhat tired but it will be worth it to calm down the beacon.”

Derek looked worried but he trusted that Stiles knew what he was doing. He asked, “Can we help at all?”

Stiles shook his head, “Not for this Sourwolf, I will let you know when I need your blood for the second ward.” 

Stiles sat on the stump and he chuckled when he saw Peter lean against a tree at the edge of the clearing before he pulled his ever-present kindle out of the pocket dimension amulet Stiles had given to him and start to read his latest book. He turned to check on Derek and found him also leaning against a tree staying vigilant.

Derek explained, “We are taking turns to listen out for intruders.”

Stiles nodded in understanding then he started to push his magic into the wards Loki set. They were still pretty robust so it was only about ten minutes work to renew the wards. Loki had left clear instructions for him.

Stiles looked up and he pulled a knife out of his pocket dimension, “Sourwolf?”

Derek walked over as Peter called out, “Will those who will lose the memory of the Nemeton’s location notice?”

Stiles shook his head, “It’s pretty subtle from what I found in my research, the only way someone would notice the knowledge disappearing is if they were in the clearing with us watching the Nemeton.”

Peter nodded and went back to his Kindle keeping his senses extended. Derek held his hand out and Stiles started chanting in Latin as he cut across Derek’s palm. Derek squeezed his fist using his claws to keep the wound open and he let the blood drip down onto the stump until Stiles motioned for him to stop. Stiles kept chanting and Peter and Derek both noticed the static electricity feeling build up in the clearing as Stiles was weaving the new ward. With a sharp snap feeling the electricity went away and Stiles leaned back on the stump to get his breath back. 

Derek crouched down and he asked, “You good?”

Stiles nodded quietly, “That last part was like running the last sprint of a long-distance jog when you are trying to beat a friend to the finish, short term tiring but still feels great when you win.” 

He pulled a couple of protein bars out of his pocket dimension, he held one up and waved it to offer the wolves a bar but they both wrinkled their noses and declined. Stiles laughed, “I bought the chocolate flavored ones this time. They aren’t as bad and they pack a punch.”

Derek said with a deadpan tone, “Yay, chocolate cardboard.”

Stiles poked his tongue out at his alpha as he vanished the protein bar wrappers and he carefully moved off the stump.

Peter asked, “So what’s the plan?”

Stiles shrugged, “Honestly? There is no plan. I am just going to push magic into the stump with my spark pushing it to repair or heal the Nemeton.”

Derek asked, “Anything we need to watch for, or do we just wait for you to exhaust yourself and catch you when you fall?”

Stiles snapped his fingers and pointed at Derek, “Hopefully it won’t come to that but yes. If I fall please catch me.”

Stiles sat down beside the stump with his legs crossed and he leaned forward and placed both hands on the side of the stump. He felt Derek move in behind him and he smiled as he closed his eyes to reach down into his magic and he started to push his magic at full strength into the Nemeton. 

Panting he leaned back after half an hour hitting Derek’s legs.

Derek looked down and he asked, “All done?”

Stiles nodded tiredly, “Yeah, give me a few minutes to catch my breath and I will be fine. I just need to sit here for a few minutes while the magic settles.”

Peter and Derek could hear a rumble starting and Derek moved to pull Stiles away from the tree but Stiles shook his head, “No, I need to stay here while the magic settles or it could mess up the healing. It’s ok, Sourwolf.”

Derek moved a few steps back from Stiles, away from the tree but within reach of Stiles if needed.

Peter dropped his Kindle into his pocket dimension and he watched for danger. He didn’t entirely trust the tree.

They all jumped as the stump disintegrated along with the root cellar doors and various items that were under the Nemeton. Peter and Derek watched horrified as a swarm of fireflies, not at all native to California, flew out of the stump and flew at Stiles. 

Derek moved to pull Stiles away but he yelled, “No, no matter what happens, you can’t move me away from the tree. Peter, call Chris and ask him to get here with Allison and some mountain ash.” He arched up as the being was trying to take over, “Now!”

Peter made the call while Derek texted Allison the GPS coordinates. Chris confirmed he and Allison were on their way.

“Fuck,” Stiles struggled to stay by the Nemeton as the being, the Nogitsune, tried to move him away. “Derek, hold me in place please, make sure I don’t move away from the tree. I need the tree to finish healing before I can deal with this asshole trying to possess me.”

Derek braced himself behind Stiles as he writhed on the ground as Peter paced at the edge of the clearing waiting for Chris and Allison. He was tempted to text Noah but he didn’t want to worry him while he was dealing with a newbie induction.

The wolves watched in stunned silence as the giant tree suddenly started to grow from the crater of the former stump. Over the span of five minutes, the tree went from a small sapling to a full-sized redwoods sized tree. 

Chris and Allison jogged into the clearing armed to the hilt with Chris holding a jar of ash.

Peter pointed them toward Stiles and he explained, “Stiles said something is trying to possess him so please surround him in the ash while he deals with it.”

Chris handed the jar of ash to Allison who had been training with Stiles to use the ash as he pushed Peter for a longer explanation.

Peter explained, “He was here warding the Nemeton. Shoring up Loki’s wards, warding the Nemeton so only pack members could find it or even see it and then repairing or healing it which is why it’s now a tree. But before it healed the old stump disintegrated right in front of us and a swarm of fireflies escaped from the old stump and flew at Stiles.”

Chris asked tremulously, “Fireflies?”

Peter gave Chris a hard look as he nodded. Chris asked, “Has he said anything else?”

Peter shook his head, so Chris moved closer to Stiles and he crouched down as he asked, “Stiles?”

Stiles opened his eyes and just stared at Chris so he asked, “Do you know who or what is trying to possess you?”

Stiles nodded and he confirmed, “Nogitsune.” At Chris’ shocked look he snarked, “Like a creature that was created by the God of Chaos could win against me. Stay alert and be prepared to put him down.”

Chris nodded and he moved back to stand beside Peter with his gun at the ready.

Stiles struggled to sit up and Allison moved forward to help him as he started to throw up a long roll of bandages. 

Allison willed the ash to move to allow for the bandages to stay inside the circle, it left her wiped out since she didn’t have the spark that Noah and Stiles had but it worked well enough.

Stiles watched closely as a figure started to rise out of the mess of bandages wearing Stiles' face. 

The doppelgänger demanded with a snarl, “This is my game, do you think you can beat me at my game?”

Stiles smirked, “You have already lost, you just don’t know it yet. Are you ready to die?”

He snarled, “I’m a thousand years old, you can’t kill me.”

Stiles laughed, “Dude, you picked a fight with the son of the God of Chaos and Mischief, how on earth did you think you would win.”

Stiles ignored the raging of the Nogitsune as he stretched his limbs after sitting on the ground and he played with the beta shift of the Kitsune he stole from the Nogitsune. First, he let his eyes shift to a swirling silver then he let his chrome fangs and claws come out to play. 

With a quick flick of the wrist, he bound the Nogitsune to a tree on the edge of the clearing as he was trying to escape.

Stiles turned to Derek and he asked, “Can you still feel the pack bond?”

Derek nodded, “To you, sure, not to him.”

Stiles explained, “He has been bound in the Nemeton since World War Two and as you can imagine he is quite insane and now quite human.”

Peter asked curiously, “What did you do?”

Stiles smirked, “I followed in the footsteps of my siblings and gained an animal form. I absorbed his Void Kitsune, they are known for causing chaos, fitting for the son of Loki wouldn’t you agree.”

Peter agreed wholeheartedly.

Chris asked, “What do we do with him?”

Stiles explained, “Nothing. Without his kitsune, he will fade away. The magical construct he is using won’t last long, I only gave it enough magic to separate us.”

Stiles flicked his wrist to call back the vines as they watched the construct vanish into ashes.

Derek picked up Stiles as he started to fall and he started to walk back to where the cars were parked. He asked, “Peter can you go and let Noah know what happened and that I have Stiles at the loft while he recovers.”

Allison asked, “Mind if I tag along?”

Derek nodded and she turned to her dad and she said, “Maybe go with Peter? You know about the Nogitsune so you can let the Sheriff know just what Stiles prevented while I explain it to Derek in more detail.”

Chris agreed and they all went their separate ways.

-x-

The house went up over summer with Stiles and Noah helping out where they could with their magic. Each of the pack members had a bedroom regardless of if they lived there full-time or not. 

They had included several offices in the construction. Peter was slowly getting his legal practice up and running again with some of his old clients coming back to him once he had passed the bar exam. He was trying to persuade Stiles to work for him and take up law as a career after hie finished high school. 

Derek was working remotely for a brokerage in New York with a small group of clients as well as managing the various pack funds. Isaac was working for him part-time as his assistant to help him stay on top of paperwork.

Cora attended summer school to catch up to where her schooling should have been once her files were sent from the school she had been attending. She would be going into Junior year next semester with the rest of the pack teenagers.

Scott tried to get in touch with Stiles a few times but Stiles refused to answer the calls. Scott had been told by his mother not to contact Stiles, that he had broken the friendship with several betrayals due to a girl and that Stiles was done.

Lydia had aced her math competition earning her a nice prize to put into her college fund. She kept part of it separate for Derek to work with. Ethan spent most of the summer with Danny as he gave him a crash course in the supernatural. Lydia and Danny kept in touch with Jackson, both pissed at the Whittemores for taking Jackson to London.

Boyd and Aiden spent time with the Sheriff going through cold cases looking for the typical signs that a case was supernatural. Aiden being a born wolf was teaching them what signs to look for and different ways his old pack would work with their local police department to close cases without trying to jail supernatural creatures. They were all hopeful that with a healed Nemeton that the cases would start to slow down.

When the pack turned up to school they found they had yet another new teacher, this time for history as the old history teacher had moved back to the English department to replace Ms. Blake. Mr. Yukimura had moved from New York when the position had become available. 

Stiles had his first history class a few days into the new semester, he shared the class with Ethan, Aiden, and the new girl Kira Yukimura. Stiles took one look at her and he was glad he had a free period next.

When the classroom emptied at the end of that first class Stiles remained behind with Ethan standing guard outside the classroom.

Mr. Yukimura looked up and he asked, “How can I help you Mr. Stilinski.”

Stiles sat on the student desk nearest the teacher's desk and he crossed his ankles in a calm fashion as he asked, “I am wondering why you have ignored protocol and not presented yourself and your family to the local pack.”

Mr. Yukimura blinked slowly before he asked, “Pack?”

Stiles gave him a look that clearly conveyed he was not impressed as he said, “Your daughter is a Thunder Kitsune, since you’re a human I am assuming your partner is also a kitsune and thus would know the proper protocol for entering pack territory.”

Mr. Yukimura challenged, “How do you know we haven’t already and that your alpha hasn’t seen fit to inform you.”

Stiles smirked, “As the alpha mate I am present at all official pack meetings. Especially those where newcomers to the territory introduce themselves. So, when should my alpha expect your call?”

Mr. Yukimura looked away and he said, “I will discuss it with my wife and get back to you. Our daughter is unaware of her heritage at this point and she has not yet come into her abilities.”

Stiles shook his head in disappointment. “Did you miss the part where I was able to identify she is a Thunder Kitsune? If I can see it then she is sure to know something is going on. Especially if she is fond of selfies like most teenage girls.”

Mr. Yukimura looked confused so Stiles explained, “A kitsune’s aura will show up in a photo the same way a werewolf will have lens flare because of their eyes. Her eyes will also glow in times of high stress, something she will need to work to get under control.”

“Right,” Mr. Yukimura said, “Do you have details for your alpha on you?”

Stiles hopped off the desk and he handed over a simple white business card that had the details for Derek, himself, and Peter. He picked up his bag and he said over his shoulder as he left the classroom, “I look forward to our meeting Mr. Yukimura.”

That night Stiles was doing his homework in Derek’s office as Derek did some trading on the European market when Derek’s phone rang.

Stiles smirked as he was sure he knew who was calling as Derek answered, “Yes?”

Derek flipped the phone to speaker as soon as he heard, “Alpha Hale,” Stiles full-on grinned as she continued, “I understand you feel we have skipped protocol by not announcing our entry into the Beacon Hills territory.”

Derek agreed, “Yes, my mate informed me that your daughter is a Thunder Kitsune and he mentioned your husband is human which would make you a kitsune of some sort unless she was adopted. Protocol, even for Kitsunes, is that when you move to an area you announce yourself to the local territory alpha.”

Derek and Stiles waited through the silence for Mrs. Yukimura, she eventually said, “When are you available for a meeting. Please know our daughter will not be attending.”

Stiles cleared his throat, “Her kitsune is active so she attends or she leaves the territory. I will not have an out of control kitsune around our pack.”

Mrs. Yukimura angrily said, “No, she is unaware of the supernatural and we…”

Derek cut her off, “That’s not our problem Mrs. Yukimura. She is an active supernatural creature, she attends and learns the rules for the territory or she leaves. We are quite happy to inform her of the supernatural world if you wish it.”

“No,” Mrs. Yukimura bit out, “We are at your disposal but we will need a few days to tell Kira.”

Stiles said, “24 hours. You have already broken protocol by not approaching us when you moved into our territory.”

They could both hear Mrs. Yukimura sigh, “Fine. Is 7 pm tomorrow night suitable?”

Derek agreed, “That’s fine, we are in the Hale house in the preserve. Do you need the address?”

She declined and ended the call.

Stiles chuckled, “She sounds like an older kitsune used to getting her own way.”

Derek agreed, “Yep, she will learn fast that age doesn’t equal authority.”

Stiles asked, “Who do you want at the meeting? Dad is working tomorrow night so he can’t be there.”

Derek thought through his various options before he said, “Why don’t we keep it small. You, me, Uncle Peter and Chris. The betas who are home can hang out in the library upstairs doing their homework or whatever.”

Stiles sent off a text to Peter and Chris warning them of the meeting the next night and he asked them to attend. He had confirmation from both of them within minutes.

-x-

They were all waiting on the front porch when the Yukimura family arrived at 6:55 pm the next evening. 

Mrs. Yukimura approached and Stiles stepped forward to do the introductions when he recognized the older kitsune.

“May I introduce Alpha Derek Hale,” He gestured to Derek before turning to Peter, “Beta Peter Hale, and our pack hunter Christopher Argent.” He gave a half-bow before he said, “I am Alpha Mate and Emissary, Stiles Stilinski.”

He then turned and gestured to each member of the family starting with the youngest and most sullen-looking member, “Alpha Hale, Peter, Chris may I present, Kira Yukimura, a Thunder Kitsune. Ken Yukimura and Noshiko Hoshimi, or should I call you Noshiko Yukimura now? Noshiko is a Celestial Kitsune.”

Mrs. Yukimura nodded tightly and she confirmed, “It’s Yukimura now although I am not sure how you would know Hoshimi, I haven’t heard that name in years. Please do call us Noshiko and Ken.”

Stiles motioned to the door which Peter was holding open. “Please do come in. Peter will lead you through to the living room while I get us some tea and coffee.”

Peter called out, “No coffee for you Stiles.”

Stiles checked that the elder Yukimuras weren’t looking before he flipped Peter the bird then he walked toward the kitchen to prepare the trays of beverages and snacks. 

Kira giggled quietly to herself when she saw Stiles flipping the bird, she was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that her parents had been lying to her and that her mother was a 900-year-old kitsune. She was enjoying that this teen in her year at school had her mother so rattled.

Stiles entered the living room just as Derek finished laying out the rules of residing in the Beacon County territory. He had heard Chris going over his function in the pack and in the territory as one of a pair of hunters.

Once all three had agreed to the rules Stiles offered, “Kira the pack teenagers are up in the library if you would like to join them. Isaac will be down,” He tilted his head to hear the thundering of feet, “now if you would like to go with him, please. They will give you a rundown of BHHS while we chat.”

Kira jumped up and almost sprinted out of the room, she was looking forward to getting to know other supernatural teenagers.

As soon as she was gone Noshiko asked, “How did you know my name?”

Stiles scowled as he explained, “You left something very dangerous in our Nemeton with no protections or wards, just locked away in a bloody jar. When I fixed the Nemeton at the beginning of the summer it escaped and tried to possess me.”

Noshiko looked panicked as she asked, “Tried?”

Peter chuckled, “It really did try, a swarm of fireflies flew out of the Nemeton and into Stiles.”

Noshiko said quietly, “The Nogitsune can’t be killed. It is too powerful.”

Stiles reached forward and he activated a rune cluster engraved into the coffee table, at the raised eyebrows from the pair across the table when they saw the flash, “Secrecy rune. What we speak of from how until the ward is deactivated won’t be able to be discussed with anyone that isn’t in this room.”

Ken asked, “That is not magic I have seen before.”

Noshiko agreed, “Nor have I. I have seen basic runes but not rune clusters that can be turned off and on like that.”

Stiles smiled, “No, it is unlikely that you will have seen my type of magic before and that leads into how the Nogitsune was killed. I am not entirely human, my father Sheriff Stilinski is human and a spark, my other father is Aesir.”

Noshiko’s eyes widened, “So… You definitely killed him? The Nogitsune.”

Stiles wiggled his hand in a so-so motion, “I absorbed his kitsune before splitting us off, he got a magical construct for a body, which lasted for about five minutes as he monologued.”

Peter rolled his eyes, “That was barely monologuing Stiles. It was barely a threat and a cry of ‘I’m a thousand years old, you can’t kill me’ before he disintegrated.”

Stiles nodded, “That’s true. So in short I am the son of the Trickster God, Loki, with the spirit of a Void Kitsune and the memories to help me control my abilities.”

Derek added, “And the magic to completely hide your kitsune aura.”

Noshiko asked quietly, “May I see it please.”

Stiles stood and he shifted into his beta form. Noshiko shifted her eyes to see the aura and she breathed, “Kyūbi no Kitsune, you gained your ninth tail in his defeat. The Nogitsune only had eight tails.”

Stiles nodded, “I would like to offer my help in training Kira. I may be young but I have over 1000 years of memories of being a kitsune to aid in teaching control. I have been using the memories to help train the wolves in controlling their shifts and even mastering the full shift, something previously thought only available to born Hale Pack wolves.”

Ken nodded, “If she is not willing to learn from Noshiko that sounds like a great offer. Thank you.” 

Noshiko stood, “We should be going. Thank you for defeating the Nogitsune, I owe you a great debt.”

Chris stated, “No more calling in Chaos Demons to fix your issues and we will call it even.”

She nodded in agreement.

Derek said, “Kira is waiting in the hall, it sounds like she is keen to join some of the self-defense training sessions we run. We are happy for her to attend, they are arranged around homework sessions so they all get their homework done and any tutoring is done as a group as they all have different strengths.”

Ken put his hand on the small of Noshiko’s back and ushered her out into the hall, “Thank you, we will discuss it and I will let you know."

The small group watched them leave before they settled in Derek’s soundproof office.

Derek said, “Well the scent around town isn’t them. The daughter, Kira, smelled faintly of the gunpowder and the grease scent that we have been picking up, but only as much as you would get from passing them on the street.”

Chris asked, “If I brought over samples do you think you could identify the specific gunpowder and grease scents? It might help us narrow down the suspect list.”

Peter said, “We can try, the grease smells like an oil and grease combination. It’s definitely not common whatever it is.”

Stiles asked, “Do you have any that would be used by Hydra?”

Chris frowned and he said, “I thought Hydra was defeated in World War II? At least that’s what we learned in our US History classes.”

Stiles explained, “So remember how I was saying the Nogitsune was summoned to a POW Camp. Oak Creek which is now called Eichen House. It was run by Hydra and there are no records anywhere of it changing hands. I even asked Danny to take a look. The shell corporation that runs it is an old Hydra shell company that is still actively running and there is more to it than a simple psychiatric inpatient clinic.”

Peter nodded, “There have been rumors for years of experiments on supernaturals but we could never get anyone down there to check it out. I know Talia tried several times while she was the local alpha.”

Derek sighed, “So we go back to a higher alert while this stranger is in town. No one is out alone, Stiles I want two wolves on you at all times and a decent armory in your pocket dimension. I don’t think it's a coincidence that the scent appeared not long after the Yukimuras moved to town.”

Stiles asked, “And when we find them?”

Peter grinned, “We have containment rooms, we can use them to interrogate whoever it is to find out what they want. Just make sure if you do spot them keep an eye on them and call in backup. Make sure the capture is done somewhere private.”

They all nodded in agreement and Stiles left to update the pack on the new rules as Peter left to keep Noah company at the station. 

Chris brought over the samples for scenting and they were able to narrow down the gunpowder as a brand used most often in Russia. They were not able to identify the grease scent.

-x-

They had several sightings of someone tall and muscular watching from a distance but they couldn’t get close enough to confirm if the scent profile matched or even get a description due to the hoodie the man was wearing, he also seemed to know how to evade werewolves.

Stiles asked Chris, “Do you have any kanima venom in your supplies? Maybe a dart gun that works super long distance. We already know he has enhanced hearing as he has heard all of us coming, even Peter who is the quietest of us all.”

Chris nodded, “Gerard had some in his effects. I can find it and we can load it into some tranq darts but I don't have anything that will fire a dart long distance.”

Derek suggested, “You could use magic to get it there if he has a distraction. Have we worked out who he is watching?”

Stiles nodded, “He seems to be concentrating on Kira, we could ask her if she wants to help?”

She was happy to help and they decided the school lacrosse field during the weekend would be the best place for a takedown without it being too public. Kira took Lydia to the school bleachers for a chat about how to deal with a mom that lied to her for years. It was all inconsequential conversation but with a few mentions of kitsune and supernatural kept the mystery man interested enough to stick around.

Stiles did a few tests with sticks about the same weight to see if the man would notice the noise of the dart flying toward him. Everything went fine and he seemed hyper-focused on the girls so he let the dart fly. They had decided to use enough to down an alpha werewolf just to be on the safe side. 

As soon as the man dropped the wolves all ran in and bound him in ropes while Derek ran to the open locker doors to open the back door to the Hale vaults.

“His arm is metal!” Peter called out.

Stiles ran over and he checked it out, “It should be fine, I have more venom if we need it.”

Peter and Boyd picked him up and carried him to the vault where they loaded him on a gurney. 

Stiles looked at the man and he frowned, he had a mask covering most of his face which they hadn’t noticed due to the hoodie. He asked, “What’s your name?”

The man refused to answer, he just stared at Stiles with a blank look on his face.

Peter said, “Question him later sweetheart, we need to get him into containment before the venom wears off.”

Derek sent Isaac ahead to open the tunnel doors at the other end and to get the containment cell ready for their guest. Once Derek and Boyd had started down the tunnel with a lot of grumbling from Peter about how heavy their mystery man was, Derek closed up the vault and followed with Stiles at the back of the group.

There were a few tight spots in the tunnels due to the bulk of the man and the metal arm but they were able to maneuver him to the basement quickly.

Boyd and Peter moved him to the bed Isaac had placed in the containment cell and Stiles used his magic to remove the hoodie, mask, and glasses. Stiles then moved to a better position to get a photo for Danny’s facial recognition program and he gasped.

“Stiles?” Derek asked when he heard Stiles' heart rate rise.

Stiles looked at Derek with a shocked expression as he explained, “He looks like one of the Howling Commandos, Sgt. James Buchanan Barnes. He was listed as KIA during the Second World War. We learned about him in US History last year.”

Derek moved forward to get a look and he agreed, “That looks like the guy they called Bucky Barnes. Is that who you are?”

The man shook his head, “I am Asset.”

Derek said, “Get the photos you need for Danny and include photos of the arm. We can try again when we bring him dinner.”

They explained to Danny upstairs what they found and Danny checked out the camera on the containment cell and he ran the photo through his facial recognition program after he had added a photo from a website dedicated to the history of the various members of the Howling Commandos. He double-checked the results before he agreed, “He’s definitely Sgt. Barnes. So who has had him all this time and what have they done to him?”

Derek said, “He showed no recognition of his name at all. Can you try the various government databases and see if there is anything about him in there. He called himself Asset if that helps.”

Stiles called out, “He’s an assassin known as the Winter Solider based on the description of the arm. Used for high-value assassinations and occasionally retrieval where there would be an excessive risk to other agents.”

“I will start searching,” Danny said, “Stiles, do you want to help me? It’s a good way for you to learn how to navigate through the various systems without getting caught.”

Stiles agreed and he left the room to find his laptops.

Derek tried questioning Sgt. Barnes every time he went down to give him his meals. He even flashed his alpha eyes which sparked a brief look of recognition but nothing beyond that. He did notice there was more interest in his surroundings the longer they had him. They were keeping the pack away from him, for now, to be on the safe side.

A few days later Stiles and Danny hit pay dirt. “He’s been with Hydra. It looks like Hydra are buried deep within S.H.I.E.L.D.” Stiles explained. 

Danny said, “We have found details on what missions he’s been on and his mission procedures. He is brainwashed by a machine they have which essentially wipes his memories and he has trigger words they use during missions that run long that return him to the blank slate. It looks like the handlers stay away and he meets them at a prearranged location for the trigger words.”

Stiles looked disgusted as he explained, “He is cryogenically frozen between missions which is why he looks like he hasn’t aged.”

Peter asked, “What about the arm?”

Danny pulled up the schematics, “It’s Hydra designed, very advanced and it should be fine, it’s designed to work like his real arm and is connected to his nervous system. It only really works because he’s a super-soldier according to the notes. He was given a modified version of the serum the first time they held him captive.”

Derek asked, “You mentioned missions that run long? What do they consider long? How long do they go between trigger words?”

Danny looked up the information before he confirmed, “Five days. He’s been here for three and we don’t know long it was before that.”

Derek looked at Peter and he asked, “Is the brainwashing reversible?”

Peter shrugged, “It might be possible using your claws but it won’t be easy.”

Stiles asked, “Could my magic help?”

Danny asked, “Could they both go in using the claws? If Derek uses his claws on both Sgt. Barnes and Stiles at the same time? Could Stiles use that to piggyback the connection?”

Derek looked to Peter for the answer. Peter said, “As long as Stiles is receptive it should work.”

Stiles flicked out his claws and he said, “Let’s go. Do we have the venom handy?”  
  
Derek nodded, “It’s down in the armory. We have a syringe and some darts loaded for an alpha.”

Danny sat down at his laptop, “I am going to keep hunting for information, take Boyd and the twins with you as backup. I am also going to get in touch with Jackson. If you can get Sgt. Barnes released from the brainwashing it might help if he has someone to talk to who understands being used as a murdery meat puppet.”

Derek nodded and he called out to the twins and Boyd to join them in the basement. 

Stiles was quick to dart Sgt. Barnes. Once the venom had taken hold the twins moved him to a sofa Boyd had moved into the training space and Stiles crouched in front of him and he explained, “Sgt. Barnes, we are going to have a look and see if we can help reverse the brainwashing and memory wipe. This will involve a little bit of pain but we are hopeful we can return you to yourself.”

The twins sat on the sofa on either side of Sgt. Barnes with Stiles sitting on the other side of Ethan. Derek moved behind the sofa and with Peter’s help, he got his claws into position. Stiles and Sgt. Barnes both arched up when Derek’s claws entered their necks.

Stiles looked around when he landed, he grabbed Derek’s hand as they found themselves in a cell. Stiles reached out with his magic and he unlocked the cell. Derek put Stiles behind him and they both flicked out their claws as they left the cell. 

They found Sgt. Barnes in a cell further down the corridor. Stiles stepped forward and he asked, “Sgt. Barnes?”

“Call me James, please,” James confirmed. He looked curiously at Stiles’ chrome claws before he nodded respectfully at Derek and he said, “Alpha.”

Stiles gasped, “You know about wolves?”

James smiled sadly, “I am a human born into to two wolves. I was planning to take the bite after the war.”

Derek introduced them, “I am Alpha Derek Hale and this is my mate Stiles Stilinski. What pack were you in?”

James explained, “It was a small pack, the Layton pack of New York.”

Stiles unlocked the cell with magic and he asked, “So if you are locked away here, where is the Winter Soldier?”

James shrugged, “Probably planning his mission. I would put those claws away if they are what I think they are.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes and he asked, “What do you think they are?”

“The claws of a Nogitsune,” James answered confidently as he left the cell.

Stiles snapped his fingers and pointed at James and he said, “Close, but no cigar. The Nogitsune is dead. I killed him after I absorbed his Kitsune.”

They looked up when they heard a door slam, Stiles got his magic ready and they all started moving backward. When the Winter Solider in all his uniformed glory came around the corner Stiles stage whispered, “He looks like you with a stick up his butt.”

Derek looked at Stiles incredulously as he snapped, “Stiles!”

James chuckled, “He really does, he basically has zero personality which is why they think he's so effective at his missions.”

Stiles said, “Dad said you were an Army Ranger, so you would have had those skills already, he just uses them for evil deeds at the hands of Hydra.”

They were still backing up and Stiles was waiting for the perfect moment to attack. As soon as the Winter Solider passed the open cell door Stiles reached out with his magic to slam the solider into the cell and he extended another tendril to shut and lock the cell door.

Derek and Stiles watched as James seemed to grow and change in front of them to the same build as the Winter Solider.

“James?” Derek asked.

James grinned, “I’m fine,” He looked down at himself, “Right, it seems I am assimilating the last seventy something years of information from him. Knowledge, skills, mission parameters” He tilted his head, “Languages, wow. We need to find where he has hidden my trigger words, once we destroy those the cells will disappear as far as I can tell.”

Stiles asked, “Any ideas?”

James nodded and he led them through to an office just outside the cellblock that was large and filled with file cabinets. “He will have them hidden away in one of the file cabinets. These are all the missions we have done since Hydra captured me when I fell from the train.”

Stiles asked, “Do you know what he will have called them?”

James shrugged, “Maybe if I had time but we don't. Try ‘Слова Активации’, that might be enough if you use your magic to search.”

Stiles shut his eyes as he knew Derek would protect him and he reached out with the phrase in his head, he could sense not the phrase he was searching for but something the Winter Solider was working actively to keep hidden. He opened the file cabinet with his magic and he levitated the book out from under the files.

He said, “I get the sense if we destroy this it will destroy the Winter Solider construct, but it also means you will take on board all of his memories, not just the knowledge and skills you have now. All the missions you have been on, everything. Do you still want this destroyed?”

James nodded emphatically. He exclaimed, “Fuck yes. I want that asshole out of my head. Then I can try and find my pack.”

Derek shook his head, “Sorry, they were taken out by Hunters about fifteen years ago.”

Stiles looked at Derek with his best puppy dog eyes and he said, “He could stay here? We need more adults to balance the pack. While we have been here I have had an explore though what makes up James Barnes. He would be good for the pack and if you gave him the bite, that is if he still wants it, then he would be immune to the brainwashing that Hydra could do if they recapture him and we could track him easily with the pack bond.”

Derek asked James, “Is that something you would want?”

James asked, “Are you sure my pack are gone?”

Derek nodded, “The name came up when we were looking into the actions of Gerard and Kate Argent. Kate took out most of my pack seven years ago.”

Stiles grinned, “I took out Gerard after he decided to use me when I was still human as a message to Derek. A shot to the head and the heart.”

James nodded, “Thank you. I would like to get to know your pack before I make a decision on joining. Right now though we should leave and deal with my handlers. Please destroy the book and I want to confirm he is gone before we go.”

Stiles let fire lick at his fingertips and spread to the book, he sent Derek an apologetic look as he saw him take a step away. James moved a trash bin below the flames to catch any ashes.

Derek watched as the door to the cells vanished as the last of the flames disappeared. He smiled and confirmed, “It’s done, he’s gone.”

Derek pulled his claws out of their spines and they all woke up with a start.

Stiles jumped up and he saw James was struggling to move, “James?”

James nodded and he stuttered, “Fuck, memories. Punk was prolific. I need time to process these. Someone needs to go to the meeting place and take out my handlers so they don't come to Beacon Hills. If you take my jacket and mask you should be able to pass as me if you keep the hood up. They won't be expecting wolves.”

Peter stepped forward, “How many are there and how are they armed?”

James looked down as he tried to remember through the flood of memories, “Four, all elite soldiers heavily armed. The meeting place is in Swanbridge, there is an abandoned hospital on the outskirts, we have been meeting outside at dusk. That gives you two hours to get there and get set up before they arrive, they will expect you to be waiting at the car park labeled LK facing the hospital. I always arrive first and they are usually ten to fifteen minutes behind me. Your best bet is a sniper if you have access to one.”

Stiles grinned, “We have two, three if the new deputy wants to play,. Peter call Dad and Chris and see if Jordan wants to join in. Chris should have the rifles already cleaned and ready.”

Ethan offered, “I can stand in for James, we are close enough in build I should be able to pull it off.”

Stiles asked, “Do you know where their base is? Could be good to raid it once we take them out.”

James nodded and gave the hotel details, he confirmed the hotel wasn’t run by Hydra so they should be good to clean it out of all the gear.

Peter took the twins to the armory to grab the sniper rifles and various firearms the pack would need before they all went upstairs to organize the attack and raid.

Derek crouched down and he offered, “How can we help?”

James held up the arm, “Is one of you good with tools? There are a few trackers in my arm, I know the general location but I can't twist it enough to see. They need to be removed and stored until your pack takes out the Hydra agents.”

Derek nodded, “I can do that, we have a bunch of tools down here for weapon repair. We have two hunters in our pack. Can you stand? It would be easier to do this in the workshop.”

James nodded and Stiles ran upstairs to get his laptop which had the schematics for the arm loaded and ready to view. When he arrived back downstairs James followed the pair to the workshop and the fully-stocked armory. “Wow, that’s a lot of firepower.”

Stiles shook his head and he explained, “Some of it is for the pack, the rest is for Argent Arms. Chris runs it from his office upstairs, he supplies to various law enforcement agencies.”

James asked nervously, “Argent?”

Stiles nodded and he held his hands up in a calming motion, “Yes, he's Gerard’s son, but he’s nothing like Gerard. He is militant about following the hunter’s code, both he and his daughter are. They protect the pack and help us take out threats to the territory. Chris is one of our snipers, my dad, and one of his deputies are the other two.”

This made James sigh in relief, he moved his arm to sit on the bench so the trackers would be easier to find as he sat on the stool beside the bench. 

Derek started to remove the panels on the arm going off the schematics on the laptop, Stiles had highlighted two of the trackers and James said he would guide Derek to the other one once the first two were removed. As Derek was working James asked, “Tell me about your pack? It’s not often you see a pack with a kitsune and two hunters.”

Stiles spent the next hour telling James about their pack and what the pack had been through over the last year since his ex-best friend was bitten by Peter. Derek interrupted occasionally with his own comments.

Derek stood and stretched as he pulled the second tracker out of the arm and placed it in the container with the first. James then looked over at the arm and he pointed to an area behind the second tracker. He explained, “There is a tracker behind that panel but you have to be careful with how you remove it. You have to remove the screws in the right order, the schematics have numbers on them to indicate the order… but they ain’t that simple, you have to add the individual numbers together and the screw order is the sum of the numbers from lowest to highest. There should be six screws. If you do it in the wrong order it will detonate.”

Stiles took a photo of the panel and then he compared it to the schematics to figure out which way up the panel was compared to the plans. He then used an editing app while doing the math to figure out the screw order and he labeled the screws in the photo accordingly before placing the phone down so the panel was the right way up for Derek to see. 

Derek deftly removed the panel safely and he lifted out the tracker and the small explosive charge he found buried under the tracker. He asked, “Are there any other charges in the arm?”

James shook his head and Stiles agreed based on the schematics. James said, “They didn’t want to put that one in but they wanted to be sure that no one could remove the tracker to steal me.”

Derek spent some time carefully replacing all the panels into the right positions. When he was done James stood and rotated the arm and Stiles and Derek watched transfixed as the panels moved to accommodate the movement.

Stiles checked his watch, “We can take the trackers out to the backyard and in 20 minutes we can blow it up. I should be able to shield it in a bubble so the charge only affects the container.”

James asked Derek, “Is the option of the bite still on the table? Hydra, they sent me here because they think the super solider serum will make me immune from the bite, but they didn’t know my parents were both werewolves.”

Derek asked, “Are you sure? It will be a lot of stress on your body with you assimilating all those memories.”

James nodded decisively. “I promised myself that I would take the bite as soon as I escaped. I always pictured that bite being from my mom. The way you talk about your pack makes it sound like the pack I lost, like my family, and I would like to be part of that.”

Stiles asked quietly, “Can I hug you?”

James pulled Stiles into a hug, the first he had experienced in decades.

Derek asked, “Now?”

James nodded and he held up his shirt to give Derek access to his side. Derek leaned in and he bit down hard. Stiles had pulled out the first aid kit and he was ready with a gauze pad and tape.

Once Stiles was done he stood and he picked up the container, “Let’s go, we need to get these ready to go boom.”

They trooped out to the backyard and they were joined by Danny, Cora, Lydia, Isaac, and Allison. Stiles introduced them to James and he explained that James had joined the pack. The teens all introduced themselves to James.

Stiles asked, “Is Jackson coming?”

Danny nodded, “Yeah, his parents have threatened to disown him but Peter said he would help him apply for emancipation. Jackson has access to a trust fund from his biological parents once he turns 18. He won’t say it but he misses the pack and when I explained what Hydra has done to James he wanted to help.”

James asked, “How can he help?”

Stiles explained, “When he was bitten it didn’t go right and he ended up turning into a kanima. His first master was a kid from school who used him to go on a murder spree through the former swim team and the sheriff station. His second master was Gerard Argent who used him his own personal murdery meat puppet for several weeks.”

James raised his eyebrows, “I thought the only way to fix a kanima was to kill them?”

Stiles wiggled his hand in a so-so gesture, “Technically it is, once they have found their anchor. Lydia is Jackson’s anchor, once he got that sorted Derek and Peter ran him through on their claws and he changed into a wolf. It was all very dramatic.” Stiles rolled his eyes, “His parents freaked out over the whole thing and took him to London.”

Stiles checked his watch and he saw it was time for the meeting. He reached out and surrounded the container with a bubble of magic before he filled the bubble with fire to detonate the explosive. They all jumped at the sound of the boom before Stiles vanished the remains.

They all trooped back into the living room and Stiles offered to have one of the pack take James on a tour of the house. 

Stiles said, “There are heaps of free bedrooms, the ones that are taken have a name on the door, feel free to pick one of the free rooms for yourself. Lydia is our shopping queen and she can arrange for furniture beyond the basics. Once the rest of the pack returns we can introduce you to everyone and Peter will talk to you about either recovering your old identity or setting up an entirely new ID for you.”

James nodded, he was feeling a bit overwhelmed by the memories and being made so welcome. “Honestly, I would just like to find somewhere to crash for a few days if that's ok.”

Derek nodded, “As long as you eat, I am sure between the wolf and the serum you will need to eat a lot to keep your strength up.”

Cora stepped forward, “Follow me, I will show you the important stuff like the kitchen and pantry and the bedrooms. We can give you a proper tour once you are settled in.”

James followed Cora out of the room happy to be part of a pack, a family again.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic was powered by Way Down We Go - Kaleo 
> 
> Title is from the thought that sometimes people like Derek, James and the rest of the pack deserve nice things to happen.


End file.
